


if only this would be a dream

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Smut, Songfic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Random drabbles that were written for the random jpop songs.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Turning up with Jpop





	if only this would be a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Eri, and she'll blame me for doing this but here we are haha Please don't kill me after you read it. There's smut, fluff, angst and lots of other things oh, and a warning: There's a *mention* of character death. That's it, that's all I can say haha Have fun cause I had fun while writing!

**Lemon - Yonezu Kenshi**

“So this is it,” Jun looked at Nino as the latter walked down the street without turning back. “I love you,” Jun said as he watched Nino’s back. There was no way Nino could hear Jun saying this, but he still did. Jun thought he could see Nino’s shoulders shaking. Nino looked smaller with every step he took and with every step he was leaving Jun.

It wasn’t just a goodbye, Jun knew. There won’t be going back from this. There won’t be another _next time_ after this. This was the end and the knowledge of it broke Jun’s heart into a billion pieces. He knew that he would never be able to recover from this.

Nino was still there, meters away but he could never touch him again.

Never again.

**Two to Tango - Arashi**

The only thing Nino could feel was Jun’s hands, discovering every inch of his body and disclosing every single desire that burned Nino’s veins. Both were breathless, both were tired. But the rhythm of the dance they had set together was unstoppable.

Jun’s words gradually turned incomprehensible against Nino’s hot skin, his hips moving with a relentless rhythm against Nino, and Nino knew he wouldn’t care if the world ended right there and then.

He was there, inside Jun’s embrace and that’s the only thing that mattered.

**Miles Away - Arashi**

“ _I love you_ ,” Nino said those words once again, wanting Jun to know how much he loved him. They didn’t have enough time, enough opportunity to exchange those words and even though Jun never told those words to Nino, he wanted Jun to know his feelings.

“I know,” was the only reply Jun gave.

“But you’re still leaving,” Nino accused him.

“It’s not that I am leaving because I want to.”

“I know,” Nino smiled sadly, his heart hurt knowing that Jun was going somewhere very far away. He was going somewhere Nino can’t reach.

“You know you can’t come with me,” Jun warned him, his voice weak as he held Nino’s hand in his, refusing to let go. If this was going to be the last time they were holding hands, then Jun would never let go of this hand.

“Why?” Nino asked. He was having a hard time to keep his voice steady. He was moments away from breaking down. “Why can’t I?”

Jun smiled, sadly but still beautiful. It was the smile that Nino loved so dearly and he didn’t want to say goodbye to that smile. Jun didn’t say anything. He just brought Nino’s hand to his lips.

“Tell me you love me, at least!” Nino cried out, his tears finally giving away.

But Jun never did. Because he knew if he did, Nino would try to follow him to a place he shouldn’t. And if it meant to protect Nino, Jun thought he would never say those words. Never.

**Eine Kleine - Yonezu Kenshi**

“You again?” Jun asked huffily.

“I know you missed me,” Nino smiled confidently as he went to the bar, sitting down in front of Jun.

“I didn’t,” Jun denied as he slid Nino’s usual drink in front of him.

“A bad liar,” Nino shrugged.

They didn’t exchange more words. It was another repeat of their usual meetings. Close enough to feel the warmth but far enough to not to burn. Sometimes, Nino wanted to know more about Jun and he wanted Jun to know more about him. But the mutual understanding between them was just enough.

“Nino?”

Nino had no idea for how long he was sitting there, deep in his thoughts but when Nino looked up, he found Jun standing in his normal clothes, waiting for him. Nino smiled. This was enough.

**One Love: Reborn - Arashi**

“Are you serious?” Nino asked, looking at Jun who was on his one knee and holding a red velvet box. There was a silver ring in the box, elegant looking and yet, it wasn’t flashy. Nino just couldn’t believe that this was actually happening.

Jun pouted. “I don’t think that’s what you should be saying.”

“You don’t think that’s what I should say?” Nino asked exasperated. “And what should I say?”

Jun heaved a sigh. “Nino, I’m saying this in case you hadn’t noticed but I just asked you to marry me. What should you say? I don’t know, but I would appreciate a _“Yes, I do_ ”?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Nino asked, just because he could tease Jun a bit more about this.

Jun groaned, he was about to hit his head to a wall, Nino could tell. “Okay, forget it please,” Jun said as he closed the lid of the box and got up from where he was kneeling. “Why am I even bothering myself with you really…” Jun grumbled under his breath.

Nino laughed heartily, Jun has already turned his back to him, grumbling like a grumpy old man. “You’re silly,” Nino reprimanded Jun before he reached and grabbed Jun’s necktie, pulling him downwards to be able to capture Jun’s lips.

“And your answer?” Jun asked hesitantly after the kiss. 

Nino had a hard time not to laugh at him again. Jun has always been such an insecure one. He could have tortured him more but he decided to let him be, so he smiled brightly as he answered: _“Yes, I do!”_


End file.
